This specification relates to vehicle suspensions and vehicle wheel dampers. Vehicle suspensions attempt to eliminate or reduce vertical displacement of a sprung mass, typically including a passenger compartment, resulting from the vehicle encountering road disturbances. Wheel dampers attempt to eliminate or reduce “wheel hop” which is a tendency for a vehicle wheel to lose contact with the road under some circumstances.